You Were June, and I Was Your Johnny Cash
by FromPrussiaWithLove
Summary: Jean Havoc, hopeless romantic and country boy turned military stiff, is more than overwhelmingly surprised when his superior walks in wed to an old flame of his, an old flame that never truly died out.


**You Were June, and I Was Your Johnny Cash.**

**Summary:** Jean Havoc, hopeless romantic and country boy turned military stiff, is more than overwhelmingly surprised when his superior walks in wed to an old flame of his, an old flame that never truly died out.

**Chapter 1.**

We all sit around our conjoined desk; Falman, Fuery, Breda, and I furiously sign papers. There's even more after all of this. How could he leave _this_ much paperwork on his desk?! We told the Lieutenant to go home; she's been a bit off since the chief just up and left, commanding her to stay here, which I'll agree is completely off because normally he'll bring her no matter what. My hand hurts from all this signing, making my hand ache and cramp up. That bastard owes us. I mean I know that I promised to follow him no matter what, but I don't believe that I signed up to do his work for him. Breda is the first to leave; Fuery and Falman soon follow suit. I am left to finish a tenth of the work that awaited us this morning. I finish up some documents when I spot a familiar name. _"In conclusion, Ms. Jessica Smith is to be-wed Colonel Roy Mustang by the end of the month." _I claw through the papers, checking the date to find that it, indeed, is the end of the month. He didn't want Hawkeye to go because he cares enough about her to spare her feelings, even though he was leading her on.

–i–

Needless to say, I deserved that cigarette after all that work. I walk back into the HQ to get all my things when I hear the office door opening. Tension permeates the silence. I turn towards the door with my coat in hand. When I spot the dark head of hair, my body naturally salutes.

"Sir," I address the Chief.

"At ease, Havoc," he commands.

"Thank you, I was just about to leave, Chief." I explain as I slip on my coat. He stops at the stack of papers on my desk.

"Havoc, did you do all of this?" He questions in awe.

"I did some, but Falman, Fuery, and Breda helped of course." He booms with laughter.

"And here I was going to pick up all of this to do tonight." I spot his left hand and the shining band it now bears.

"Who's the lucky lady?" I ask dumbly. I know who it is.

"Oh, that's right! Havoc, you will be the first to meet her." He walks over to the doorway and reappears with a woman following at his feet. "Havoc, this is Je–"

"Jean?" Jess stares me in the eyes. Her reddish brunette hair rests against her back; I'm surprised it's long enough to barely brush against her waist. Her eyes are that lively blue-green. Her clothes are fitted to her newly acquired curves. She looks so beautiful.

"Jess," I sigh under my breath. Even her, she's even Mustang's now. I bite the inside of my lower lip. It's not fair. "It's nice to see you again. I wish you the best on your wedding day." She blushes and stares at the ground sheepishly.

"You two know each other?" Chief asks.

"We grew up together, nothing more." It's easier said than done to say I don't miss her in the slightest. "Congrats, Chief, I won't spoil it for anyone. Now, I need to be getting home, so I can massage the carpal tunnel out of my hand."

"Goodnight Lieutenant," she whispers to me.

–i–

I walk into the usual bar. My eyes scan the room, looking for Breda's red hair. I'm planning on a long night of shots. I sit down in front of the bar, and the bartender sets a bottle of vodka and shot glass in front of me. Breda sits next to me and pats my back.

"Dumped again?" He asks knowingly.

"Nah," I pour a shot, down it, and repeat.

"Then what?" His eyebrow arches in curiosity.

"I saw this girl again; I haven't seen her in almost a decade." I pause to down a shot. "She came by HQ with the boss."

"Like an item?" He took a sip from his mug.

"Something like that." I focus back on my shots. A gust of air hits my face from the door. I instinctively turn, locking eyes with Jess. Of course, the boss would bring her here.

"Mustang, over here!" Breda waves his hand, guiding the boss over to us; Jess obediently follows.

"Havoc," the boss nods in my direction.

"Boss," I respond accordingly.

A few hours at the bar, and I'm seeing double. I lean forward until my feet touch the ground, and I staggeringly stand up. Most of the customers are gone, and it's just the boss, Jess, Falman, and Breda. Jess is sitting on a stool, picking at the hem of her coat. The boss is conversing with a beer in his hands with Falman and Breda. I find myself staring at her; occasionally, she looks up at me. A blush graces her face as she averts her eyes again. We can't be together again. We know that, but it's not fair. The boss slips a few glances at her with a smirk on his face; she simply smiles back. I consider talking to her, asking what she's been up to, but I can't find the will. I can't form the words. Perhaps, she doesn't even want to talk to me... Perhaps I'm just in one of those thought-provoking drunken stupors. I continue downing shots. My eyes fall upon her new sapphire encrusted ring, something I could never give her. Yeah, I should be glad she's with the boss; he'll treat her the way I never could. What am I saying? Of course I'm pissed about this. Not only has he taken all of my girlfriends, he's taken her of all people. She looks up at me sheepishly. She smiles, a genuine smile.

"If you keep looking like that, your face is going to get stuck." She remarks lightly.

"Unfortunately, it's already stuck like this; it happens to be my face, Jess." I feign irritation. She giggles, and life could be alright at that point. It's the closest I'll ever get to how we used to be. "So how've you been?"

"I've been okay." She smiles; her face seems strained.

"Are things with your dad alright?" She seems taken aback by my question.

"Oh, well, things could be better..." the boss walks over, placing his arm around her waist.

"Jess, I –" I stop myself; I can't let anything slip in front of him. He's her husband, and I'm just an old flame.

"You two should catch up; Jean, walk her home and keep her safe. And that's an order." This takes me by surprise, but I'm not complaining.

"Yes, sir." I salute, trying to contain my excitement. Jess practically jumps from her stool, gives the boss a kiss, and waits for me.

"At ease, Jean, and you are dismissed." He smiles at Jess. No doubt what he's thinking about as his eyes run up and down her body. I have to restrain myself. We walk out of the bar together, Jess and I. I try to keep my eyes on the cement, but I stumble now and then. She loops her arm through mine.

"I missed you..." She admits.

"I missed you too, but I made a promise to the boss." I replied with all honesty.

"I know; you're a perfect soldier, Jean. You'll always be faithful and loyal." Her voice is quiet.

"Thanks, but at the same time, I'm sorry. I wasn't loyal to you because I left, and I –" Where am I going with this. "Mustang's a better soldier." Yeah...

"He says your name differently. They all do. They say 'Gene.'" She changed the subject.

"I'm only 'John' for you." I wink, even though she can't see.

"How's your shoulder?" Her hand rubs my shoulder simultaneously.

"Better, especially since I'm not pitching fastballs all the time. The kick of a shotgun isn't even that taxing."

"That's good." She whispers.

"What's wrong?"

"So this is us?" I bite my lower lip. "We used to be close."

"Yeah," we stop in front of the boss' apartment. "This is you." I nod towards the door.

"Jean," her hand rests against my chest. Her eyes bear into my soul.

"Jess, please," I plead.

"Jean," her eyes plead.

"You're Jessica Mustang now. It's a place in society that you deserve, and I won't take that away from you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did."

"Jean Havoc."

"I know; I know. Goddammit, Jess, I know that I broke my promises, but that's why he's better for you." I crack a smile.

"Jean, you know that I didn't want to marry him." She stands on the tips of her toes.

"You know that if you do what I think you're going to do, just know that I'm not going to hold back." I bite the inside of my lip, hoping that she'll back down. She kisses me, and after a long period of thought, I kiss her back.

"You taste like an ashtray." She laughs; I kiss her again. My hand pushes her towards me as my other hand cups her face. Her hands grab at the fabric of my uniform. "Jean."

"I shouldn't have – I'm sorry – shit..." I jump away from her. "You're the colonel's wife."

"I just wanted to be yours..." She whispers as she opens the apartment door. The apartment is empty. There's a couch. That's it. "Because this is _so_ much better..." She smiles as she walks into the empty apartment.

"I'm sorry." I need to get away before I do something stupid.

**A/N:** Review or give advice, thank you.

~FromPrussiaWithLove.


End file.
